The field of the invention relates generally to imaging systems and, more particularly, to imaging systems for inspecting components along a hot gas path of a turbomachine.
At least some known imaging systems are used for inspecting components along a hot gas path of a turbomachine. For example, at least some known imaging systems include a sight tube or borescope that is configured to extend through an access port of the turbomachine and into the hot gas path of the turbomachine. Accordingly, the imaging system and components of the imaging system, such as the sight tube and optical elements, are exposed to high temperatures and pressures. At least some known imaging systems include supports for the optical elements and cooling systems to reduce the temperature of the optical elements. For example, in at least some imaging systems, cooling channels are formed by machining processes such as drilling or boring. However, in at least some known imaging systems, the configurations of the cooling channels and supports are limited by the manufacturing processes. Also, in at least some known imaging systems, the imaging systems are sized to accommodate the cooling channels and/or optical elements. Moreover, at least some known imaging systems are configured for specific turbomachines and are not useable for different turbomachines.